


Catch Me While I’m Sleeping

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Megumi is ill, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, dad kakashi, have a kid is not that easy, sleep deprived Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: La piccola Megumi ha le coliche e la famiglia Hatake si ritrova in un vortice di assenza di sonno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Kakashi & Nara Shikamaru
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707





	Catch Me While I’m Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Catch Me While I’m Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656102) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Sabato 2 Settembre 1688  
> TITOLO: Catch Me While I’m Sleeping - Pink
> 
> EDIT: Aggiornata il 21/11/2020

Megumi aveva pianto tutta la notte e tutto il giorno. Per il terzo giorno di fila.

Coliche, questa era stata la diagnosi di Tsunade, cosa che purtroppo non poteva essere curata con gli iryō-ninjutsu in una bambina così piccola se non col rischio di danneggiarle permanentemente il sistema circolatorio del chakra. Così lui e Sakura si erano alternati nell’assistenza della loro figlia, ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro.

Ed ora Kakashi era esausto. Aveva dormito pochissimo, in quei tre giorni, perché anche quando era Sakura ad occuparsi della piccola, i pianti (e la consapevolezza che sua figlia stava soffrendo così) lo tenevano sveglio.

La mattina del quarto giorno finalmente Megumi s’addormentò e Sakura crollò accanto a lei nemmeno dieci secondi più tardi. Kakashi mise nel lettino la prima e coprì la seconda con una coperta presa dall’armadio, e s’apprestò ad uscire di casa: c’erano delle carte urgenti ad attenderlo in ufficio che proprio non poteva rimandare. Sbadigliando sonoramente dietro la maschera caracollò verso il palazzo dell’Hokage e notò distrattamente che molte più persone del solito lo guardavano in modo strano. Oh, bè, non era in caso di occuparsi anche di quello; ci avrebbe pensato più avanti… magari dopo una ventina di ore di sonno. O anche trenta.

In un qualche modo arrivò fino al suo ufficio ignorando le occhiate e i sussurri e si lasciò andare a peso morto sulla sedia, tremendamente tentato di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare – perché insomma, quella poltrona era dannatamente comoda, forse la cosa più comoda su cui avesse mai posato le sue membra. Ma era l’Hokage e aveva delle responsabilità.

Così, stropicciandosi un po’ gli occhi, afferrò il primo rotolo da esaminare. Dovette leggerlo tre volte per comprendere appieno la questione ed altre due prima di rendersi conto che gli serviva un certo documento che non aveva idea di dove fosse conservato. Così s’alzò a malincuore da quella sedia così morbida e che sembrava cantare una ninna nanna al suo cervello esausto, e caracollò verso l’ufficio di Shikamaru. Il giovane era seduto alla sua scrivania, gli occhi che scorrevano veloci su un grosso libro pieno di planimetrie, e quando si accorse della sua presenza sollevò lo sguardo e lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

«Megumi non ha dormito, questa notte, eh?» chiese questi, un sopracciglio inarcato in un’espressione molto familiare.

«Per niente. Ma si è addormentata prima che uscissi», spiegò Kakashi mentre iniziava a cercare nello scaffale la carta che gli serviva, senza successo. «Senti, sto lavorando su quella richiesta del clan Inuzuka e mi serve –»

«So cosa ti serve, Kakashi-sensei», rispose la voce di Shikamaru, ad un passo dal suo orecchio. Quando diavolo si era mosso? E perché non se ne era accorto? Merda. «E non è quel fascicolo. Devi tornare a casa e prenderti il resto della giornata libera».

«Non è necessario…»

«Sei in pigiama», lo interruppe lui, sul volto un’espressione a metà tra lo scocciato e il divertito.

«Eh?» Kakashi si guardò e per un attimo pensò che il suo assistente fosse impazzito perché indossava il suo solito gilet sopra alla maglia nera. E poi notò il problema che Shikamaru aveva visto – e che aveva visto anche il resto del Villaggio, a giudicare dalle occhiate che l’avevano seguito lungo tutto il tragitto da casa sua fin lì: invece dei pantaloni della divisa portava il suo paio di pantaloni del pigiama, rosa, con stampati dei cuoricini e piccoli carlini danzanti. «Oh».

Doveva ammetterlo, questo era veramente imbarazzante. Non il fatto che i suoi shinobi l’avessero visto con il pigiama ( _adorava_ il suo pigiama, grazie tante), ma il fatto che non se ne fosse reso conto. Gran bell’Hokage, davvero.

«Vai a casa, Kakashi-sensei», lo incoraggiò Shikamaru, con il tono un po’ più dolce, gli occhi piegati in un sorriso. «Konoha non andrà a fuoco solo perché il suo Hokage si prende un giorno di pausa».

«Il mio dovere –»

«… è il benessere del Villaggio, sì. E pensi di poter svolgere il tuo lavoro correttamente, in questo stato?»

Una parte di lui gli diceva che Shikamaru aveva perfettamente ragione. Ma non era mai stato bravo ad arrendersi all’evidenza.

«È solo un pigiama…» borbottò, massaggiandosi la nuca con una mano. Shikamaru la stava facendo sembrare più grossa di quanto non fosse davvero. Stava bene. Aveva già passato delle notti insonni e se diceva che poteva rimanere mezza giornata in ufficio allora poteva farlo.

«Il rotolo su cui stai lavorando. Quante volte l’hai dovuto leggere?» chiese Shikamaru, distraendolo dalla sua ricerca delle parole giuste che l’avrebbero convinto a lasciarlo rimanere al lavoro (e a dargli quello stupido documento che gli serviva).

La domanda era semplice, davvero, ma Kakashi dovette pensarci un momento. E quando la verità gli stava per uscire dalle labbra quel lato della sua mente che si intestardiva sulle cose lo spinse a mentire spudoratamente.

«Maa. Tre?» L’occhiataccia incredula di Shikamaru lo fece sospirare: assomigliava troppo a Shikaku, quel ragazzo, e in quel momento non era affatto un complimento. Scrutando quegli occhi scuri Kakashi capì che non l’avrebbe avuta vinta e si arrese. «Ok, cinque. Va bene, ricevuto, me ne torno a casa. Despota. A volte mi chiedo chi sia l’Hokage, qui», brontolò, massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi.

«Chiamerò Naruto», l’ignorò il suo assistente, posandogli una mano sul braccio ed accompagnandolo all’uscita. «Un po’ di pratica farà bene al suo apprendistato. Buonanotte, Kakashi-sensei».

«Sì, grazie, buon lavoro», borbottò il Rokudaime, lasciando infine l’ufficio del suo assistente e lanciando un’occhiata alla porta del proprio, considerando per un istante l’idea di andare a prendere il suo mantello da Hokage.

Ma ora che anche l’ultimo brandello di responsabilità gli era stato levato dalle spalle, il suo cervello parve spegnersi e si riaccese solo quando varcò la soglia della sua camera da letto. Come ci era arrivato fin lì? Non lo sapeva e in quel momento non gli interessava. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era il materasso morbido e sua moglie e sua figlia che dormivano beate.

Si addormentò nell’istante in cui posò la testa sul cuscino.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi diverte scrivere di Kakashi in versione papà normale? Diavolo, sì. In Naruto l’abbiamo conosciuto come grande guerriero, insegnante non particolarmente capace, mentore, amico e in parte Hokage. Ora voglio vedere il suo lato fluffoso perché insomma, sarà anche il sexy e terribile Copia-Ninja, ma non posso credere che, se avesse figli, non sarebbe un padre innamorato.  
> P.S.: Amo Megumi alla follia, nel caso non si fosse notato. Amo tutti i figli della KakaSaku (e gli altri bambini della nuova generazione), ma Megumi ha rubato un pezzo del mio cuore.


End file.
